


Be Curious

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, It kinda starts as non consensual, M/M, Somnophilia, but Dean warms up to it as soon as he's awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has only been human for a few days and he gets a little curious the first time he sees an erect dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Curious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-serving fic. I just wanted to write a super detailed blowjob fic with a curious and naive Cas. I have no idea if this fic is even good, this is just exactly what I wanted to write at the time. Completely unedited.
> 
> Title is from the song "Experiment" by Cole Porter.

There was no morning sun to come streaming in, but somehow Cas knew. He knew about circadian rhythms and how the body knew when it was time to get up, but being underground, he expected that would be thrown off. When he glanced over to find Dean asleep still, he was surprised. The hunter was always up just before him, stretching and rolling out of bed as Cas blinked awake.

Instead, Dean was still dead to the world and snoring just slightly. In a strange way that he didn’t understand, he sort of found the noise endearing instead of annoying. It wasn’t loud, but more of a very heavy breath. His mouth was closed, but there was a crust of drool at the corner. Cas brushed the corners of his own mouth to ensure he didn’t have that. It was a little gross.

He was used to waking up beside Dean since it was the only thing he’d known since becoming human. Once the Winchesters were able to get him safely back to the bunker, they didn’t have a room set up and it would take them a while to clean the boxes out of one and get a bed in there. Cas said he would be fine sleeping on the couch in the TV room, but Dean immediately scoffed and said “he wouldn’t have an Angel of the Lord sleeping on a sofa.” When he went to remind Dean that he wasn’t actually a holy agent anymore, he shrugged him off. Said his bed had plenty of space anyway, and he didn’t mind Cas bunking with him for a while as long as he wasn’t a bed hog. Cas hoped he wasn’t, but had no way of knowing.

There was only one night so far that had been a little odd for them. Cas had woken one morning to find Dean’s arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him tucked close to the warmth of his body. He didn’t know other humans could feel that hot. When he shifted, Dean immediately rolled away from him and out of bed like it hadn’t happened. They hadn’t discussed it either.

Castiel liked being able to just observe humans when they weren’t aware anyone was looking and this was one of those times. There was no denying that Dean was one of his favorite subjects to watch. Whether he was studying from the lore books, cooking burgers for the three of them or just sitting around watching something on TV, he was compelling. Most of the time he’d be caught staring and have to look away before Dean made a remark.

The hunter looked peaceful asleep like this. It wasn’t often that his face wasn’t plagued by harsh frowns and worry lines, so it was a nice change. He wondered how long he was going to get before Dean woke up and he had to act like he’d also just woken up. A twitch from the corner of his eye drew his attention downward, where the sheet was covering Dean’s lower half.

Oh.

This wasn’t something they had talked about. The sheet was tented some right around Dean’s hips. Cas knew that it could happen, especially in the morning, but it hadn’t really happened to him yet. Everything was so new and overwhelming still, that he hadn’t been able to think about anything like… _that_. There was one morning he had felt a slight pressure in his groin, but Dean had started talking and moving around his room to get ready to shower, and by the time he left, Cas realized he was more hungry than anything else.

Was it… was it bad that he was tempted to pull the sheet aside, so he could see it? He’d obviously seen his own dick when he showered, but he hadn’t seen one like this. It almost made him more curious because it was Dean’s. How had they slept in the same bed for almost a week and this hadn’t happened yet? It gave another twitch, tugging at the sheet enough that it strained over the head. A quick glance showed that Dean’s slumber wasn’t disturbed in the slightest. 

It wasn’t difficult to reach out and lower the covers down to Dean’s thighs, but he was met with another obstacle. Dean’s erection was still trapped inside his boxers, not allowing him to see it. If it had already been out, he could have claimed that he accidently kicked the covers off of Dean. It would be an accident that Cas saw it, but now if he wanted to, he’d have to remove it himself. He felt guilty about having gone this far at all, but curiosity was getting the better of him. So long as Dean didn’t wake up during the act, he could claim that his boxers had fallen open enough for him to see it, right? That made sense.

Cas was careful when he pinched the edge of the opening in Dean’s boxers between his fingers and slowly pulled it up and to the side, not wanting the drag of the material to wake him up. He couldn’t help a faint gasp when he was finally able to see it. There were a few prominent veins travelling the hard length, one of them bulging more than the others. The head was red and a little slick looking, which he found very interesting. 

He wasn’t thinking when he reached out to gently rub the tip of his finger over it, feeling the slide across the smooth skin. Dean’s hips jerked, making him pull his hand back. What if Dean had woken up just then? Another look at his face proved that nothing had changed, still asleep. He shouldn’t be risking it, but if he kept a very close eye on him, maybe he could touch it again, just to learn a little more.

Softly, Cas let his fingertips trail over the hardened flesh—the one time he’d heard Dean reference it, he’d called it a cock. It felt warmer than the rest of Dean’s body, the skin silkier than he’d thought it would be. As his fingers stroked gently up and down against it, Cas’ eyes flicked back and forth between the sight of it and Dean’s face. A single line started to crease his forehead, but there was no sign of stirring.

Turning his attention back to the tip, he noticed it was wetter than before. As his fingers stroked up, rubbing over the thin line of tissue right beneath the flared ridge of the head, Cas could see a bead of that clear fluid leak out of the slit. Just a small drop, but as he smeared it around with just one finger, he found it slicked a much larger area easily. Dean had let out a small groan when Cas did that and his mouth had parted slightly. Was that something that felt good or something he should avoid?

What would it be like if he put his mouth on it? It seemed odd that the particular urge hit him, but it was something human children did all the time. If there was an object they didn’t know and needed to learn more about, they would touch it first and stick it in their mouths second. He’d already gone through the first step with minimal factual findings; maybe the second would prove more useful.

Lucky for him, and contrary to Dean’s initial worry, the hunter was the one who slept sprawled out with his legs splayed wide enough for Cas to settle between without touching him. He was going to lay on his belly, but it made it awkward to reach with his hands all scrunched up in front of his chest, so he opted for being on his knees, with his arms planted on either side of Dean’s hips to hold up his weight.

He was tentative when he ran the tip of his tongue along the vein, not sure what to expect. It didn’t really taste like anything and since having moved closer, the scent of Dean’s body wash got stronger—a smell he’d liked even before he became human. There was another distinct smell, too, but it wasn’t something he could place. It seemed a bit stronger, more tangy than the subtle musk of the soap.

As his tongue slipped up to the head, Dean’s entire body gave a tremble, muscles all shivering. It must have been something that felt good since the room was a comfortable temperature, so he couldn’t be cold. Cas repeated the motion three more times, letting his tongue slide up and over. That smell from before, it must have been that fluid that Dean’s cock was steadily leaking more of with each lick. It was a little salty, but it tasted good on Cas’ tongue.

Dean’s breathing was different now—heavier and more gasping—and his brow was furrowed, but his eyes were still closed tight. He knew he had to stop soon, so he wasn’t caught like this, but there was one more thing he wanted to do before he crawled back to his side of the bed and pretended to sleep until Dean awoke. Cas let his tongue swipe firm over the slit that was producing the slickness, feeling the opening part under the tip, catching a large droplet as it came out. It was good and he wanted another. Maybe if he latched his lips around the head and sucked a little, he’d be able to get more of it at once. He’d been expecting another groan to fall from Dean’s lips when he did that..

However, what he hadn’t been expecting was for the man to grip the sheets and try to scramble away from Cas’ mouth.

“Cas, what the fuck, man!”

“I… Dean…” He was lacking words, didn’t know what he was expected to say. Sorry, probably, but he wasn’t, he didn’t think.

“Shit! What’re you doing?!” His chest heaved with breaths as his eyes cleared from sleep and he tried to cover himself with the sheet. When he realized Cas’ weight was pinning it from being pulled up, Dean covered himself with his hands, only to end up biting back a groan and trying not to thrust against the pressure.

He guessed what he was doing before must have felt good. “I was curious.” Cas sighed. He was going to buck up and say it because he knew Dean needed to hear it. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been invading your space like that. I just… couldn’t help it.”

“It’s, um, it’s ok, I guess. You’re new to this whole thing. Just, uh, know that only certain types of friends tend to go mouthing at each other’s dicks while they’re asleep.”

“Are we those certain types of friends? And I thought it was called a cock.” He said with a slight tilt of his head to where Dean was holding himself.

Neither of them expected Dean’s hips to press into his hands and for him to moan. “Cas, you can’t just say things like that. Fuck!”

“Why can’t I?”

“Just… Jesus, I don’t know, dude.”

“You seemed to have liked it when I just said it.”

“I…” Dean was stuck in a trailed off silence. He wasn’t fumbling for words, just trying his best to sit still and seemingly not embarrass himself again.

“Do you, um… I can help, maybe.”

“What?”

“I might not know the entire process for this, but you seemed to like what I was doing well enough.”

“Cas, are you offering to blow me?”

It was simple enough to understand, so why was Dean playing dumb? “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Maybe because I don’t know why you were doing it in the first place?” His voice held the starts of agitation.

The blush didn’t so much creep up his cheeks as it did immediately bloom there. Cas learned within the first day of being human that he would never be able to hide his emotions for long. It was a skill he would have to work on. “I hadn’t seen one like that before.”

Dean still wasn’t getting it. “Like what?”

“...Hard.”

“Oh.”

Neither of them knew what to say for the moment. It was awkward, sure, but Castiel was positive this was going to be a rejection. It was better to back down instead of being shot down. “I’m going to go make coffee, then. Sam will be getting up soon and I’m sure he’ll want some.”

He didn’t make it off the bed before there was a hand around his upper arm. 

“Wait. Just give me a second.” Dean sighed, the tail end of it sounding like a soft moan. His face was conflicted, but a short moment later, the hunter’s hand moved away from hiding his cock. “I’m… if you want…”

There was no way he was going to get a full consent—Dean just wasn’t capable of it—so if he wanted to do it, that was the best “yes” he was going to get. Cas settled back down on his stomach between Dean’s legs, both of them much higher on the bed than they had been. When he startled awake, the hunter had backed himself all the way up to the headboard, sitting up. If he wanted to lie down again, he would ask to move.

Cas’ lips made contact with the pale flesh of the man’s inner thighs where his boxers had rucked up. Maybe if there was a next time for this he would leave bruises and bite marks along these legs, but for now he opted for gentle kisses that made Dean sigh. Even then, he wasn’t able to focus on them very long without his attention being drawn to the slick tip of his cock.

Licking wouldn’t be enough to satisfy his curiosity this time, so Cas took what he could in his mouth and sucked, making Dean’s hips jump. “Ca-as, oh god. Just like that, but, uh—” He was clearly thinking, or at least making an attempt to. “—move your head. Up and down.”

When he tried it, keeping his lips sealed tight like before, Dean began moaning and running his hands through the former angel’s hair. If it felt good at the speed he was going, would it feel better if he went faster? He was able to pick up the pace, which had Dean whimpering and trying not to buck into his mouth while he sucked.

Without being prompted, he brought a hand up to cover the rest of Dean’s cock that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He meant to just stabilize it, keep it from moving everywhere as he tried to get Dean off, but the motion of his head transferred down to his hand, stroking him in time with his lips sinking further down.

It was messy and he knew was getting saliva everywhere, but with the soft pants and moans indicated that Dean didn’t care. In fact he was getting even noiser, groaning and spouting mindless obscenities. Castiel was so caught up in the sounds that he didn’t quite realize they were starting to form a string of words.

“Cas, fuck, I need you to stop.” His bobbing didn’t cease. “I’m really fucking close, _nng_ , please stop!”

The former angel pulled off of Dean’s cock, trails of spit leaving them connected until he brushed them away with the back of his hand. His words were harsh. Had he done something to offend? “Did I—”

“No, god no. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just, uh… I thought it would be… rude to… you know.”

He did know. Dean thought it would be rude to come in his mouth. “Dean.”

“What?”

“Will you be mad with me later if I keep going?”

“No? I mean, I don— _ahh_!”

He took Dean deep into his mouth, as far as he could manage without making himself gag. With a hand wrapped around the base of Dean’s cock, he worked him to the edge where he had been moments before.

“Cas, shit, I’m gonna… fuck, I’m gonna come.”

They both moaned at the same time as a hot fluid began filling Castiel’s mouth. It was salty, but that didn’t make it bad. If he was being honest, he kind of liked the taste. Dean’s cock kept twitching in his mouth and he swallowed down what he could, but wasn’t able to get it all. There was a little that he could feel slipping from the corner of his mouth, but he would get it later. For now he just kept sucking until Dean cried out and nudged at his shoulders.

“Ok, ok, that’s enough.” He chuckled slightly, as Cas licked his lips, collecting up the few drops he missed.

“Was that… was that ok?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair and then laughed again. “Shit, yeah, that was really good. Still a few things I can teach you, but yeah, you’re, uh, you’re good at that.”

He couldn’t help the pride coursing through him. There was no reason for him not to be proud before—he’d made Dean come and he sounded like he enjoyed it—but hearing it confirmed was better.

Now, he had a different problem.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Um, mine is hard now, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
